


The Princess in the Woods - A Glimbow Fanfic

by BookishFangirl14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, First Meetings, Tumblr: Glimbow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishFangirl14/pseuds/BookishFangirl14
Summary: When Glimmer meets a boy in the woods, she realizes that they might have more in common than she at first thinks. Could this be a new start at making friends?
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	The Princess in the Woods - A Glimbow Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for Glimbow week 2020! This falls under the Childhood prompt. As a bisexual girl, it was so nice to finally see some rep in a kids show. Love these two so much!

Glimmer walked through the woods, anger in every step. Why won’t her mom ever listen to her? She’d clearly said that she didn’t want to play with General Juliet’s daughter, she didn’t want friends, she didn’t  _ need _ friends. She was perfectly content by herself. Besides, that girl was mean, anyway.

Queen Angella had arranged for the General’s daughter to meet with Glimmer for lunch. For some reason, her mom thought that she was lonely or something, and decided she needed a playmate. 

So instead of going to the west patio for lunch, like she had been instructed, Glimmer teleported out of the castle and snuck into the woods.

Glimmer continued her trek through the forest, stepping over fallen leaves and twigs, although she didn’t have a destination in mind. She just wanted to get away from the castle, away from her mom and duties and responsibilities and fake friends who were forced to hang out with her. She knew how much trouble she would be in when she got back, which just made Glimmer wander further and further away.

A noise suddenly made her stop.  _ Whoosh _ , and then a  _ pang _ . A boy’s mumbling and panting breaths followed.

Then again.  _ Whoosh, pang _ . Someone picking something off of the ground.  _ Whoosh, pang. _ Indistinct muttering.  _ Whoosh, pang _ .

Glimmer followed the noises, curious, until she arrived at a small clearing.

A boy, around her age, was firing arrows at a wooden target nailed to a tree. He had dark, curly hair, caramel-coloured skin, and deep brown eyes, which were intently focused on the bow in front of him.

The boy reloaded his weapon, aimed, and fired. The arrow almost hit the target, instead falling with a  _ thunk _ on the floor. He groaned, bending down to pick it up.

Glimmer stepped forward, accidentally snapping a twig on the ground. The boy jumped up, a startled look on his face. Glimmer silently cursed herself.

“Hi. . . I, um, didn’t mean to intrude, sorry, I’ll leave now―” She began to back away.

“No, it’s okay,” The boy said. Glimmer turned around. “I only reacted like that because I thought you were one of my―I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh,” Glimmer replied, because for some stupid reason, her brain couldn’t think of anything else to say except for ‘oh’.

The boy must’ve seen her eyeing the bow. “I was just practicing. Would you like to try?”

“Um, sure,” Glimmer said, surprised that someone was offering for her to hang out with them. Kids didn’t usually do that, unless her mom was around. 

The boy held out the bow and a sheath of arrows. Glimmer shyly took them, and he guided her to stand in front of the target.

“Here, place the tip of the arrow on the arrow rest and make sure the back end clicks into the string.” He guided her.

“Then, pull the string back with your first three fingers, aim, and release.” Glimmer followed the instructions, landing her arrow near the rim of the target.

“That was good! Especially for your first try.” The boy said.

Glimmer shrugged. “I used to practice with my dad,”

“He must be a pretty good teacher.”

Her chest ached with emotion as the memories of time spent shooting arrows together came flooding back. “He’s dead.”

The boy’s face fell. “Oh, I’m, I’m so sorry.”

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. The boy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“So, why did you start archery?” Glimmer asked, eager to change the subject. 

“I don’t know, one day I found the bow and arrows in the attic―they were my grandfather’s, I think. I taught myself how with some archery books from the Library.”

_ What library?  _ Glimmer thought,  _ aren’t we in the middle of the woods? _

“I guess. . .” The boy continued, “I guess I just want to do something to help others, you know? Something that can actually make a difference.”

“Yeah,” Glimmer thought back to all the times her mother had said the same thing to her, about how she should always use what she had to help other people.

“I’m Bow, by the way,”

“Bow, like the weapon? Isn’t that coincidence.”

The boy named Bow laughed. “Actually, I think I was named after a violin bow,”

“Well, I’m Glimmer,”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Glimmer replied, a smile on her face.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon shooting, teasing, and laughing. She thought about how long it had been since she had last had this much fun.

Glimmer didn’t want friends, she was perfectly fine on her own. 

But spending time with Bow was different; maybe, just maybe, she’d be willing to give friends a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Have a good day/night!


End file.
